AGRIDULCE
by deriancullen
Summary: Regalo para Pauly, amix espero te guste... Jasper tiene sentimientos "impuros" hacia su hermana...


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES OSN DE SM, LA HISTORIA MIA Y DE PAULY POR QUE ES UN REGALO POR SER TAN LINDA Y ADORADORA IMPARABLE DEL LEMMON ...=p ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE AMIX**

Estas solo de nuevo con ella; tu infierno personal en la tierra, el ángel por el que serias castigado si no mirabas a otro lado.

_Imposible_

Porque revolotea por toda la casa sin darse cuenta que la miras fijamente, de una manera poco sana para tu salud y para su inocencia.

--jasper ¡-- te llama en un grito y tu volteas. No la ves por ningún lado

--¿Dónde estas?—preguntas mientras te apachurras mas en el sillón

--tienes que adivinar quién soy – grita desde su escondite

Recuerdas ese juego de cuando eran niños, se disfrazaban y el otro adivinaba que personaje eran, reíste al recordar la vez que se disfrazo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

--vamos, sal – la alientas.

Ella sale de un brinco y tu corazón hace lo mismo, se agita al ver la imagen de tu dulce hermana jugando a disfrazarse.

Te maldices y la maldices internamente por tentarte sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

--vamos! – te insta a que empieces a tratar

Haces una mueca; sabes que no lo hace a propósito.

Sabes exactamente que personaje es.

--te daré una ayuda – sonríe

Se menea al ritmo de la canción que acaba de poner. Te ríes por que a pesar de todo es gracioso.

--¿lo sabes?—te mira directo a los ojos mientras se contonea graciosamente

Cierras los ojos y respiras. Ella te mira y sonríe.

_Piensa que no lo sabes_

Pero como no podrías saberlo; lo sabes, aunque no te puedes concentrar en el nombre exacto del personaje. Tu camisa blanca preferida se ve mil veces mejor en ella que en ti. Sus calzoncillos de color blanco que se ciñen a sus glúteos y esos calcetines blancos que cubren sus pies.

Y esos lentes.

De seguro estuvo hurgando en tu cuarto.

_Otra vez_

--vamos Jasper! – hace un mohín y la ves correr hacia ti

Te tensas cuando la ves brincar sobre ti.

--no puedo creer que no lo sepas—se queja mientras coloca sus codos sobre tus piernas y te mira con esos ojazos de color gris.

No puedes evitar mirar. Recorres su cuerpo con la vista.

Odias tu camisa favorita, porque se corrió un poco y ahora sus glúteos cubiertos con ese pequeño pedazo de tela se ven endemoniadamente deliciosos.

--ya estas bastante grandecita – te quejas—deberías usar mas ropa

Ella frunce el ceño y te mira con reproche

--estamos jugando

--tu, estas jugando- le corriges

--¿Cuál es tu problema? – se incorpora para quedar sentada a un lado de ti y tu lo agradeces. Necesitas espacio.

_Tú eres mi problema._

--solo… ya no es divertido

--hum – hace una mueca y te hace sentir vil. El juego no era lo que te molestaba, lo que odiabas era lo que habían hecho los años con ella, y contigo. Con tu hermana

--vamos Jazzy, pórtate bien -- ¿Por qué su voz es tan sexi?

La odias por hablarte así, bajito y en susurros, como si hablara con otro hombre, como si no fueras su hermano.

La odias por ser tan sensual. Por morderse los labios enfrente de ti, por hacerte pensar cosas de las que sabes te arrepentirás

La vez esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y sabes lo que se avecina, no necesitas leer su mente para saber que la pequeña mujercita era perversa. Tentaba tu autocontrol, jugaba con tu mente y provocaba tus instintos más bajos

_Es tu hermana. Te recuerdas de nuevo _

Sientes sus manos abrazarte y picarte por los costados. Te está haciendo cosquillas. Sabes que eso es gracioso y divertido, que lo más obvio seria que te estuvieras retorciendo de la risa en el sillón. Pero tus pensamientos están en otro lado.

Te imaginas esas manos en otros lugares de tu cuerpo, te imaginas esos labios que se acaban de curvar en una mueca insatisfecha sobre los tuyos, te la imaginas gimiendo y diciendo tu nombre

--jasper – te saca de la ensoñación, de la pesadilla que acabas de crear en tu mente y te asustas. Te asusta lo que acabas de pensar, lo que tu mente maligna creo. Te das cuenta que tuvo efecto sobre tu cuerpo y brincas cuando te das cuenta de ello. Tomas un cojín y lo colocas encima de ti. Ella te mira perpleja pero no comenta nada. Ruegas a Dios, --ese que se ha olvidado de ti-- por que ella no se haya dado cuenta.

_Tú hermana_

Ella se retira con el semblante triste y sorprendido.

Se dio cuenta.

¿Qué le dirías?

_Alice, lo siento, soy un maldito pervertido._

No. No podías decirle eso, ella no te querría jamás y se alejaría de ti.

--ya no me quieres – pronuncia con tristeza ante tu sorpresa

Te quedas mudo por un instante. Ella estaba triste porque pensaba que no la querías

_Te quiero, de una manera errónea. Pero te quiero _

--claro que te quiero, tonta—tratas de quitarle tensión al momento mientras le despeinas el cabello.

--no – susurra ella. Puedes ver su labio inferior sobresaliendo.

Esta triste

--Alice – la llamas – sabes que te quiero

--no es cierto – insiste

¿Qué quería que hicieras?, ¿Qué buscaba con eso?

Tomas su rostro y lo levantas. Ella no te mira

--sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma…te amo – confiesas, aunque no tiene la connotación que tu quisieras

Ella levanta la mirada y vez una chispa de alegría en ellos.

--yo también te amo – contesta y tu corazón brinca emocionado cuando te imaginas un significado muy diferente a sus palabras

--eres mi hermana, claro que te amo

La chispa desaparece.

--no somos hermanos—comenta en un susurro poco audible. Escuchas dolor en sus palabras

No sabes que decir.

_¿Qué estaba tratando ella de decir con eso?_

_No somos hermanos_

Realmente no lo eran. Crecieron juntos, desde pequeños compartieron travesuras y juegos. Se bañaron juntos y compartieron la cama.

No eran hermanos. Te golpeas mentalmente por escuchar esas palabras, por crearte una falsa ilusión. Por pensar que ella podría quererte igual que tu a ella.

No eran hermanos, claro, pero tú sentías todo esto mal. No corría la misma sangre por sus venas, pero habían crecido como tal.

_Hermano y hermana._

Recuerdas la primera vez que la viste. Apenas era una chiquilla, te dijiste que era la niña más hermosa que habías visto jamás y olvidaste tus carritos y tus soldaditos de guerra por un momento. Ella se acerco a ti con cautela, estaba nerviosa. Tu padre y su madre se habían conocido hacia un tiempo y habían decidido vivir juntos.

--_hola—te saludo ella con timidez_

_--hola, eres muy linda – le dijiste antes de pensarlo y ella te sonrió _

Los primeros años no la viste como hermana, porque no lo era.

Recuerdas el día de la boda. Ella lucía un vestido de organza color blanco, se veía como un ángel. Le tomaste la mano y la llevaste al jardín. El árbol de arce que se encontraba más alejado había sido cómplice de muchos juegos y travesuras. El árbol de arce que llevaba tatuado tu nombre y el de ella entrelazados en un corazón.

_--cuando seamos grandes—comenzaste – nos casaremos como mama y papa_

_--yo no quiero casarme con nadie—hizo una mueca de asco _

_--te casaras conmigo – corregiste _

_--esa idea me gusta – sonrió ella complacida--¿me darás un anillo como mama y papa? _

_--no tengo dinero. Pero te daré un beso, como ellos – dijiste con inocencia_

_--de acuerdo—sonrió de nuevo _

_--cierra los ojos – le pediste_

_Ella te hizo caso y paro la boca graciosamente. Te acercaste y sentiste sus tiernos labios contra los tuyos._

_Escucharon una risa detrás de ustedes._

_Abrieron los ojos y vieron a sus padres_

_--¿Qué hacen?—les preguntaron divertidos_

_--mama!—chillo ella – Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar. Como ustedes_

_Tú te sonrojaste, pero la tomaste de la mano. Ellos parecían divertidos_

_--están muy chicos para pensar en eso – dijo su mama con dulzura_

_--además ustedes no pueden casarse – siguió tu padre_

_--¿Por qué no? – Preguntaste – yo me quiero casar con Alice_

_--por que son hermanos – contesto su madre – y los hermanos no pueden casarse_

--me voy a dormir—dijo Alice sacándote de tus recuerdos – es tarde

--está bien – contestas sin darte cuenta

Subes a tu cuarto después que ella. Te despojas de tus ropas y te sientes demasiado perezoso como para colocarte una pijama. Te acuestas con solo tus bóxers.

Te retuerces en la cama, otra vez no puedes dormir. Otra vez estas pensando en ella, tienes miedo de cerrar tus ojos—aunque los sientes escocer por el insomnio—no quieres soñar con ella –no de nuevo—no quieres sentir que la tienes entre tus brazos cuando es algo imposible.

Suspiras y te resignas. Cierras los ojos y tratas de dormir. Escuchas ruidos detrás de tu puerta. Sabes que es ella.

--jazz – escuchas un murmullo -- ¿estas dormido? --Apenas escuchabas su melodiosa voz. Te recordaste que sería mejor si pusieras el pestillo

--no—contestas a pesar de que sabes que eso te hará sufrir – pasa

Ella entra como si tuviera miedo y tú sonríes al ver que sigue usando tu camisa.

--tengo miedo – dijo apenada

Das un golpe a la cama y ella sonríe y brinca hacia tu lado.

La sientes acomodarse entre tus brazos y se siente bien. Demasiado bien. La escuchas ronronear junto a tu pecho.

_Esto debes ser la gloria; o el infierno _

Dejas tus brazos a los costados, sin tocarla. Sientes su cabeza sobre tu pecho, acurrucada como una niña, pero te recuerdas que no debes tocarla.

_Es tu hermana_

La escuchas bufar

--¿no puedes dormir?—le preguntas

Ella no contesta

--Alice—la llamas

--hay, algo que me…preocupa

Te sientes mal, porque odias que ella se sienta preocupada, o enojada, o triste o todo lo que pueda dañarla, lo odias, lo odias tanto como te odias a ti por sentir lo que sentías.

--¿Qué te preocupa?—preguntas

--creo que estoy… enamorada—confiesa

Tus manos se vuelven puños. Te sientes herido y traicionado, habías asumido que ella jamás se fijaría en nadie, nunca la habías visto con nadie, siempre los alejaba o tú te encargabas de alejarlos.

--¿Quién es?—mascullas. Te recriminas por no ocultar el dolor en tu voz

--el no lo sabe—contesta ignorando tu pregunta—pero yo lo amo

--¿está ciego?—preguntas en broma

--no, pero no puedo decírselo

--¿Por qué no?—preguntas más interesado que antes.

¿Quién se atrevería a rechazar a esta hermosa mujer?

--es… imposible – suspira sobre tu pecho

--¿es casado?

--no—contesta para tu alivio

Sientes una lagrima mojar tu pecho. Estaba llorando. La abrazas, no puedes evitarlo, en este momento no importa lo que tu mente te diga, ella necesita consuelo, y tú te sentías mejor si podías otórgaselo.

--Alice—susurras en su oído – eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás

Ella sonríe, y lo sabes porque eres capaz de sentirlo como si fuera tuya.

--¿me dirás quien es? – le pides amablemente, aunque por dentro estas muriendo poco a apoco. Ella estaba enamorada

Ella sonríe de nuevo y levanta su cabeza, gira un poco su cuerpo y te mira a los ojos.

--creo que lo sabes – te dice

Te rebanas los sesos pensando si alguna vez habías visto a Alice interesada por alguien, si alguna vez había mencionado el nombre de algún chico.

Piensas en tus amigos.

--¿Edward?—preguntas

Ella se ríe enfrente de ti y su aliento fresco te golpea la cara. Aspiras con vehemencia.

--no –sonríe-- él es de Bella, es como mi hermano

_Hermano_ – la palabra te suena horrible

--¿Emmett?—intentas de nuevo

--ihu no! – chilla ella y tu respiras – el es de Rosalie, además no me gustan tan, grandotes—se carcajea

--¿entonces quién es? – levantas la ceja. No puedes evitar pensar en ese tipo que se ha ganado su corazón, y tampoco puedes evitar odiarlo por ello.

--¿no lo adivinas? – te dice de una manera que debería estar prohibida.

_Ella era tu hermana. ¿Por qué demonios pensabas que era sexi?_

--no, no puedo. Dímelo – le exiges

--no – bufa ella y tú te desesperas. Se deja caer a un lado de ti y mira hacia el techo con expresión soñadora.

--dímelo – le exiges de nuevo

--no tiene caso – murmura ella

--dímelo, Alice

Estas desesperado, te importa poco lo que pueda pensar ella ahora de tus actos, o de la forma en que la estas mirando en este momento, o la manera tan posesiva en la que le estas hablando.

Se inclinas sobre ella y ella deja de mirar el techo para mirarte a ti.

--¿Qué haces?—te pregunta

--necesito saberlo—la angustia en tus voz se siente en el ambiente

--el nunca va a corresponderme—suspira

--dímelo, por favor—tu voz ahora suena torturada

--¿quieres saberlo? – pregunta

Tú asientes

--acércate – te pide en un susurro

Acercas tu rostro al de ella y esperas. La ves jalar aire

--dímelo – susurras cerca de su rostro

Ella te muestra una sonrisa triste y hace un movimiento brusco.

Sientes sus manos en tu cabello y como te jala hacia ella, antes de poder protestar sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos. Cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar por la sensación, aprietas tus labios con miedo. Ella bufa y se separa de ti

--lo ves – se queja—el no me ama

Sus palabras te atraviesan el corazón como cuchillos

_Ella estaba hablando de ti _

--somos hermanos—le dices. Ella voltea el rostro, ves una lagrima bajar por su mejilla

--no lo somos—susurra

--Alice, --tomas su rostro y la obligas a mirarte – somos hermanos

--no lo somos – repite mientras se muerde el labio

Cierras los ojos tratando de concentrarte, sabes que esto está mal, sabes que lo que sientes está mal, y te odias por hacerla sufrir.

--n..No, podemos

--no somos hermanos – toma tu rostro, quieres alejarte, pero ella es como un imán que te jala en su dirección. De pronto eres consciente de que estas encima de ella, y que tu cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al suyo—no compartimos la misma sangre – sigue. Vez que esto le cuesta trabajo, ves que esta sufriendo

No le contestas, hacerlo sería condenarte y condenarla.

--no me amas – sientes sus manos alejándote de ella. La ves llorar, y aprietas la mandíbula, verla tan indefensa siempre había disparado tu instinto protector

--con un demonio—mascullas.

Ella te mira sorprendida por que jamás en su vida te había escuchado maldecir. Cierras los ojos y tratas de tranquilizarte, pero es imposible. La siente removerse debajo de ti, quiere separarse de ti.

Eso te molesta, te enoja, te ha provocado hasta el cansancio y te ha llevado al más terrible de los infiernos, no le importo para nada el tiempo que han compartido juntos.

Te irrita; ella saca lo más lindo de ti, pero también lo peor, te sientes un monstruo, el ser más miserable de la tierra.

Ella te empuja de nuevo

Le gruñes.

--que Dios me maldiga por lo que estoy a punto de hacer

Te acercas y la besas, la sientes tensarse debajo de ti, y como sigue empujándote.

La conciencia traicionera

Gruñes en su boca y te enojas con ella por hacerte esto, la sientes relajarse y abrir los labios para ti.

Sientes el sabor de su boca, el néctar prohibido que te acaba de condenar.

No te importa, una eternidad de tortura bien valdría la pena por un segundo de sus labios, la escuchas gemir. Te aborreces, y lo haces porque a pesar de todo no te importa, porque aun sabiendo que esta terriblemente mal lo sientes bien, lo sientes suave y cálido. Sientes esa sensación en tu estomago que era desconocida hasta este momento. Tu cuerpo reacciona, despierta ante el tacto. Ella se remueve de nuevo, pero ahora para acercarte más a ella.

--Alice—susurras en su boca

--no – contesta con la respiración entrecortada--- no pares

Y le haces caso, aprietas tu camisa en un puño y te desquitas con ella. La odias con todo tu ser, bufas molesto mientras los botones salen brincando. Ella sonríe.

_¿Es que acaso no le importa?_

_Para_

No lo haces, porque no tienes conciencia, por que se esfumo en el último gemido de ella.

Sientes sus manos deslizarse por tu espalda y empujarte más hacia ella. Te siente al borde del precipicio, a punto de caer.

_Tu hermana te está tocando _

--no …eres..Mi.. hermana – murmuras mientras te aventuras a besar su cuello

Bajas tu mano y tomas su muslo.

_No es tu hermana_

Enrollas su pierna sobre tus caderas y lo disfrutas, la besas de nuevo. Su aliento sabe dulce y amargo, sabe a lo correcto e incorrecto, sabe a conciencia y a maldiciones. Sabe agridulce, como su perfume. Haces a un lado tu camisa y recorres el camino hacia sus pechos con tus manos. Te da cuenta que esta temblando, besas su clavícula y ella se estremece, eso te excita. Lo sientes palpitar en tus calzoncillos, y sabes que ella también lo siente, te empuja de nuevo desesperada y te toma de los cabellos para robarte un beso. Su lengua se mueve insistente dentro de tu boca.

Bajas tu mano y tomas con salvajismo lo que es tuyo, ella se arquea cuando siente tus manos en sus glúteos, la empujas contra tu virilidad, la castigas por haberte convertido en un monstruo. Sientes como su manos desliza sobre tu espalda y llega hasta tus glúteos. Titubea pero al final se decide, la sientes tocarte por debajo y no puedes evitar gruñir de placer, lucha contra tu bóxer, la inexperiencia la hace aun más perfecta. Le ayudas con una mano para no dejar de tocarla. Desabrochas su sujetador y te saboreas al ver su figura esbelta y lista para ti. Ella cierra los ojos y tu esbozas una sonrisa picara que ella no vio. Pasas tu lengua por tu labio inferior y te acercas. Ella suelta el aire cuando te siente, tu lengua húmeda sube y baja por sus pezones, ella contrae la cara y se retuerce entre tus manos, te sigue empujando hacia ella y tú la muerdes despacio. No quieres dañarla. Sus pezones están duros por la excitación, tan duros como tú.

_No es mi hermana_

Te recuerdas antes de deslizar sus calzoncillo por sus pequeñas pero bien torneadas piernas. Están desnudos, tienes a tu herm… te corriges, tienes a tu Alice desnuda solo para ti. Abres sus piernas con gentileza sin dejar de besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo estas disfrutando y sientes que ella también lo disfruta.

Disfrutan de lo prohibido.

Respiras una vez para darte valor y te colocas en su entrada. Ella te mira fascinada con su cara retorcida por el éxtasis y la satisfacción. Te sonríe y se ve endiabladamente sexi. Entras lentamente por qué no quieres lastimarla. Ella gime de placer cuando te siente y te araña la espalda. Eso te excita, te vuelve loco.

Te mueves dentro de ella lentamente mientras la miras a los ojos, ella esta sonrojada hasta la medula pero sonríe. Sus pequeñas manos te empujan dentro de ella y poco a poco abre más sus piernas, la escuchas y te escuchas gemir.

--Jazz—susurra

La besas por que necesitas sentir su sabor en tu lengua; ella te muerde el labio y tus hormonas se mueven por si solas, te empujas con fuerza y ella grita de placer. Una gota de sudor cae de tu frente hacia su pecho desnudo, te agachas y succionas el líquido, es deliciosa. Tu sudor y su sudor mezclados como uno solo.

Ella te pide más y tu se lo das, entras y sales con furia, arremetes contra ella con odio, pero ella parece no darse cuenta, está disfrutando de tu rencor, de tu frustración. Lo haces más fuerte y lo sientes dentro de ti, ella se mueve junto contigo mientras sus chillidos se hace más fuertes y mas sofocados, sabes que está a punto de llegar por que le falta el aire, porque sus jadeos son desaforados y salvajes.

La sientes estremecerse y como su cuerpo te aprieta deliciosamente mientras te baña con su pasión, un segundo después sientes todo ese tiempo contenido correrse en ella. Lo disfrutas, te relajas sobre ella y sientes sus manos acariciarte.

--eres mi perdición—le susurras sobre su pecho

Lo que te contesta ella te deja perplejo, habías cometido un error, pero te arrepentirías hasta que saliera el sol.

--y tu mi salvación


End file.
